Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-turret handler, and in particular to a multi-turret handler with increased testing efficiency.
Description of the Related Art
In a conventional turret handler, the turret has a main plate with a plurality of pickers. To increase the number of electronic elements that can be tested in one single test procedure, the diameter of the main plate is increased to increase the number of pickers. However, the increased number of pickers increases the weight of the main plate, and inertia caused by high-speed rotation is generated. If the rotation speed is decreased to prevent the inertia problem, the index time is increased, and the time and cost of the test procedure is therefore increased.